


【泉レオ】哭包男友-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】哭包男友-lattice

【泉レオ】哭包男友-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】哭包男友](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9b2ca8b)

**[个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac) **   


医生泉×作曲家レオ，结合 [@_Noria](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=516576939) [@無禮](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=496640242) 两位太太的点文。

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)   


[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-06-19  
评论：9  
热度：198

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9b88f9c)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c992962a)  


评论(9)

热度(198)

  1. 共12人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) [つきしろ](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://keleshigegezi.lofter.com/) [渴乐是个鸽子](https://keleshigegezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) [酊酊](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://gutuanza.lofter.com/) [脾气不太好](https://gutuanza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://thy-eternal-summer-shall-not-fade.lofter.com/) [致命水](https://thy-eternal-summer-shall-not-fade.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://2472375001.lofter.com/) [椋松松松松](https://2472375001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://8088572511.lofter.com/) [8088](https://8088572511.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://jiuxijiuxi.lofter.com/) [穿云遇柴](https://jiuxijiuxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://erciyuanshaonu688.lofter.com/) [二次元少女](https://erciyuanshaonu688.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xiaoluqiannianshiyun.lofter.com/) [晓露](https://xiaoluqiannianshiyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://abai141617.lofter.com/) [阿白](https://abai141617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://chengjizhi916.lofter.com/) [崝机智](https://chengjizhi916.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yue51279.lofter.com/) [甘](https://yue51279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://angrywithmyself.lofter.com/) [摸鱼专业户](https://angrywithmyself.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yingxueyuhanling568.lofter.com/) [星光灿若繁星](https://yingxueyuhanling568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://unicangyanmnsoekun.lofter.com/) [_不可食用盐](https://unicangyanmnsoekun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://s17223y.lofter.com/) [仏诅](https://s17223y.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) [念桃花](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) [zzzd](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) [sakurachiyo](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) [sakurachiyo](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) [はるな](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) [はるな](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://qiuqiu388.lofter.com/) [球球](https://qiuqiu388.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://lizhaixin.lofter.com/) [月球中心](https://lizhaixin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://songbenxiaoxiao.lofter.com/) [松本小咲](https://songbenxiaoxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://mie07664.lofter.com/) [咩。](https://mie07664.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://10615402.lofter.com/) [叶子君Yoko-sa.](https://10615402.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://10615402.lofter.com/) [叶子君Yoko-sa.](https://10615402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://silicia982.lofter.com/) [silicia](https://silicia982.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://woyehenjuewang139.lofter.com/) [挂科能手](https://woyehenjuewang139.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://woyehenjuewang139.lofter.com/) [挂科能手](https://woyehenjuewang139.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) [时清](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) [时清](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) [寂寞星球](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://91081352.lofter.com/) [🍊](https://91081352.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://aisaber.lofter.com/) [绪风](https://aisaber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) [行将就木。](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) [台风](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://kufuchi.lofter.com/) [浏菫。](https://kufuchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://feishengprpr.lofter.com/) [yz](https://feishengprpr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://577321278.lofter.com/) [Romeo](https://577321278.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://mijiuluo.lofter.com/) [末倚拂](https://mijiuluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
